Hitario Challenges Evil Guy
Hiratio Challenges Evil Guy is an episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Hitario, a fusion of Adolf Hitler and New Mario, challenges Evil Guy and his minions to a battle of epic proportions. Can our heroes possibly survive this onslaught of evil?! Script Scene 1 The scene is the Generic Meadow we all know and love. Evil Guy, Pickle, Fernando, and Shadow Kirby are all in it, walking away from the strange abomination in front of them. Slowly but surely, it rises to its feet. It is dressed just like Mario, but has the face of Adolf Hitler. It is...Hitario. HITARIO: Heil-a Hitler! (hops into the air) ALL: WHOA! EVIL GUY: GAH! What ARE you?! HITARIO: I am the replacement of Mario, ja? I am here to gas all the Goombas in the Mushroom Kingdom! PICKLE: Dear God. Evil Guy, we have to destroy this thing fast. Seriously, it's not even funny. FERNANDO: Funny? Our misadventures stopped being funny a loooooong time ago. SHADOW KIRBY: Really? I thought that cupcake incident was pretty hilarious. EVIL GUY: Guys! Focus! (To Hitario) Begging your pardon, sir, Mario has been...gone...for a long time now. He has already BEEN replaced by New Mario who, incidentally, is the guy who fused with Hitler to create you. HITARIO: In that case, I am his rightful replacement. I shall take his place and brutally discriminate against all Goombas in the Mushroom Kingdom. Heil! EVIL GUY: Now that is just wrong. You're the worst kind of villain there is...and I would know. My name is Evil Guy, for crying out loud! HITARIO: In that case, I challenge you to a DEATH BATTLE!!! PICKLE: Let's get him! Evil Guy and his minions shout a battle cry and charge at Hitario. Pickle launches a green fireball at him, which he deflects by grabbing a passing Goomba and using its body as a shield. PICKLE, FERNANDO, and SHADOW KIRBY: Oh, that does it! Now we're gonna pound you! HITARIO: Ah-ah-ahh! This can only be a one-on-one battle! Hitario takes an iridescent, green cupcake out of his overalls and eats it, giving himself the magical ability to uproot the earth around Evil Guy and himself and make it rise into the sky. Shadow Kirby tries to follow them by flying, but stops when he notices something on the ground. SHADOW KIRBY: Hey! That's the Darksaber! SHADOW KIRBY picks it up and carries it up to the floating rock. On it, Hitario is mercilessly pounding Evil Guy, who can barely lift a finger to defend himself. HITARIO: Ha ha ha! You are far too out of shape to match me in any way at all. I win! Hitario knocks Evil Guy to the ground and plants his foot on Evil Guy's belly, laughing maniacally. Suddenly, Shadow Kirby flies up from behind Hitario and stabs him with the Darksaber. Hitario is spliced into New Mario and the corpse of Hitler. The green cupcake lies on the ground as well, albeit in the form of a large emerald. NEW MARIO: Hey, I'm alive and back to normal! Why am I on this floating island? Shadow Kirby inhales New Mario from behind and regurgitates him over the edge. However, New Mario manages to pull a silver cupcake out of his overalls mid-fall and eating it, causing him to vanish. Then, Shadow Kirby brings Evil Guy back down to the ground as the camera zooms in on a previously unnoticed egg lying in the grass. It hatches, and an echidna crawls out. Fade to black. Moral Discrimination is very bad. Trivia This episode marks the debut of the Master Emerald, Knuckles, and the Floating Island.